


True Detective Crossover Fanvid-Before the Storm

by Dustyrain



Category: Killer Joe (2011), Magic Mike (2012), Now You See Me (2013), Seven Pounds (2008), True Detective
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustyrain/pseuds/Dustyrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Star 坠落之后的年代，他们相遇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Detective Crossover Fanvid-Before the Storm

**http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XNzI2NzI1ODY0.html**

 

**感谢阿敛帮我传了油管子还翻译了~：  http://youtu.be/mLXxy6eewug**

 

无字幕，因为不喜欢做字幕（啥）

以及，拿这个略心塞的混乱故事……赠LIEN（找打吗。

人物按出场顺序是：  
Rust，Crash，Marty，Merritt，Joe，Dallas，Ezra

CP：Marty/Rust  
Joe/Dallas & Ezra/Dallas  
Merritt/Crash

带牛仔帽的虽然有两个，但一个是Joe一个是Dallas。

星际穿越所有镜头代入为Dallas。

当成Dim Carcosa的衍生亦可。

 

想了想在这里写台词吧：

 

Rust：People out here, it's like they don't even know the outside world exists.  

           Might as well be living on the moon.

           It was January 3rd, my daughter's birthday.  I remember.

 

Marty: 3 months we've been together,  I get nothing from you.

            You know the real difference between you and me?

            The difference is that I know the difference between ideal and fact.

 

Dallas: And I did't see a cop inside. 

Joe: (To Dallas) Do you trust me?

 

Rust: But in fact, everybody is nobody.

 

Marty: you look up at the stars and make up stories...like what?

 

Rust:  It's Just one story. The oldest.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
